


Holy Lace Thong Batman

by bellninja28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman likes lingerie, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruclark, Clark is secretly an erotic dancer, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellninja28/pseuds/bellninja28
Summary: When Clark has to pose as an erotic dancer for an undercover mission, Bruce discovers that self-control is suddenly more difficult.





	Holy Lace Thong Batman

Clark shifted nervously under Dick Grayson's gaze as the younger man looked him over. The former acrobat rubbed the back of his head.

“I don’t know Bruce. Clark doesn’t even have basic dancing experience.”

The bat rolled his eyes and glared at the two of them from his position at the computer console where he was gathering intel.

“You want to bust this sex trafficking ring don’t you?”

The young man shifted. “Well, yeah. I want to bring Python down just as much as you do, but if anyone is going undercover as an erotic dancer, it should be me. I have the background for it.”

Bruce nodded. “Agreed, but the Python ring mostly operates out of clubs that cater to…a different clientele.”

“Oh.” Dick shrugged.

Clark frowned. “What do you mean?”

Bruce sighed. “Most sex trafficking rings prefer men who are soft and beautiful, almost boy-like if they aren’t using actual children. The more innocent looking, the better. This club is for those who prefer men of the tall and muscular variety. You’re more likely to find bodybuilders and wrestlers performing. Dick is obviously more slender and lithe than you are. Your heavily muscled body is perfect for what we need to do.”

The Kryptonian blushed at that.

“So you want me to learn how to dance erotically and go undercover?”

“Precisely. I will go as myself since the establishment is only known to society as an erotic club, and nothing more. After your dance, I will publically pay you for private time and you can take me to some of the back rooms where we suspect the last pieces of evidence we need are being held. We’re hoping to gather enough evidence to be able to put the whole sex trafficking ring away, depending on what they have and how easy it is to break in.”

“Why don’t you just break in as Batman.”

Bruce huffed. “Because some operations are better done undercover than in stealth. I’m more likely to get what I need and meet less resistance in this situation.

Clark shrugged. “How long do I have to practice?”

Bruce turned back to his computer. “Three days.”

“ _What_!?” Dick shouted. “You want me to turn Clark into an acceptable erotic dancer in three days when he doesn’t even dance at parties?”

Bruce’s brow arched. “Some missions are easier than others.”

Dick groaned good naturedly. “Ugh! What did I do to deserve this?”

The bat gestured toward a box nearby. “Clark, I took the liberty of selecting several pieces of stage-wear in your size that should be sufficient. Feel free to choose.

The farmboy winced. “Dick, you look at it. I’m not sure I want to see what’s inside.”

The younger man grabbed the box and faced Clark with a sly look. “No, you really do. If Bruce picked it out, it’s going to be good.”

He left the Batcave, leaving Clark trailing after him wondering what exactly that meant.

 

_Two Nights Later_

 

Bruce swirled the wine in his glass and cast a glance at Dick who was attacking his dinner like a ravenous wolf. Dick and Clark had been practicing erotic dancing for the last two days in preparation for their mission when Clark would go under cover. Bruce tried not to think about it too hard. There had always been sexual tension between the last son of Krypton and himself, but neither of them had ever made a move. Maybe it was the continual barrage of aliens and unnatural forces determined to wipe humanity off the face of the earth, or maybe it was just his own hesitation. Bruce’s attraction to his partner was undeniable, and he probably would have acted sooner if he had been sure of how Clark felt. Sure, there had been hints; the way Clark seemed to smile at him in a different way than he smiled at everyone else, the fleeting but unnecessary touches, and the way he had caught the other man’s eyes raking over him in the shower room seemed like pretty good indicators.

The nature of their relationship was a big factor. Clark had standards. He wasn’t the kind of man to settle for casual sex, no matter how hot, and despite his public reputation, Bruce was privately a very monogamous kind of man. Maybe they were both worried about running their working partnership. Bruce freely admitted to himself that committing to a relationship scared the hell out of him, but Clark was one person who would be worth the potential heartache.

“You seem pretty lost in thought.”

Dick’s curious voice brought Bruce back from his ponderings.

“Thinking about the mission. Speaking of which, how’s training going?”

Dick’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “Training is certainly a…..sterile word for what we’ve been doing, but sure.” He chuckled. “Clark’s more sensual than I would have ever suspected. He’s really taken to it.”

It was Bruce’s turn to cock an eyebrow.

“You sounded hopeless two days ago.”

Dick shrugged. “Clark is normally so straightforward and genuine that I thought stage-presence would be lost on him, but the strangest thing happened when we used the lights and music. It was like some small part of him was born to perform and it came out when that beat dropped. I think he’s going to give those other dancers a run for their money. They’ve had to work hard to make their bodies as muscular as his is naturally so they have had to learn to move in new ways, but Clark moves like he was born to dance this way.”

Bruce tried to ignore the way his cock twitched interestedly in his pants. He needed to control his reactions or he might be less useful undercover than he hoped to be.

“You think he’ll be ready tomorrow night?”

Dick grinned. “Oh yeah. Don’t get me wrong, there were definitely some things I had to teach him, but I think he’ll do just fine. We decided to use a false goatee. No one will recognize Superman if he has facial hair and no one will recognize Clark Kent without the glasses.”

It wasn’t long before Dick told Bruce he was going back to practice with Clark and the billionaire found himself in his own room, turning in for the night. It was a rare night he had off, thanks to Jason and Tim volunteering to do patrol, and he decided to catch up on some much needed sleep before the next mission. He slipped between the silk sheets, sighing with contentment. They felt so good against his skin.

 _What would they feel like against Clark’s skin?_ Bruce tried to shove that thought away, but the image of Clark writhing in pleasure on the silk sheets came unbidden to his mind. He had become semi-hard at dinner and now his fantasies brought him to full mast. _What was Clark going to wear tomorrow night?_ There had been plenty of sexy lingerie in the box, perfect for his beautiful body. _What attracted the Man of Steel?_ Bruce found himself harder than he had been in a long time.

Bruce groaned as he rolled over and his stiff member rubbed against the sheets. This was not going to go away any time soon. His hand snuck down, seemingly of its’ own volition. Bruce gasped as he gripped his heated erection. Behind his mind’s eye, _Clark licked his lips_ . Shit. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to follow through with this fantasy of man he desperately wanted while he pleasured himself? Bruce rubbed his thumb in the pre-cum drooling from the sensitive head and smeared it down his shaft. It wasn’t long before his hand was flying up and down the turgid member. _Christ_ , it had been too long since he did this. He was too close already. _Fuck_. How was he even going to be able to look Clark in the eye after this? The Clark in his fantasy leveled him with a heated gaze.

_“Come for me.”_

Bruce arched off the bed as his cock spurted thick ropes all over his stomach. _Damn_. He lay panting in bed. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it would make it easier to watch Clark dance sensually in front of a room full of people tomorrow. Bruce sighed deeply. Besides, Dick was probably exaggerating Clark’s ability. Just how sexy could a farm boy from Kansas who couldn’t dance be anyway?

 

_Mission Night_

 

Bruce settled into his private booth near the front of the stage five minutes before the show began. He had made sure to get a seat close to the action, to keep on eye on Clark of course. This was a mission after all, he told himself, and Clark needed him to provide competent backup. Bruce casually looked around. The club hosted Gotham’s elite bisexual or gay men, making Bruce Wayne’s appearance there an uninteresting happenstance. It was run by men, for men, who liked other men. So far, the vigilante had completed a little low-key snooping to locate all of the guards and exits before slipping into his booth. Security was tight, but that wasn’t going to be a problem. This mission was all about intel gathering anyway. Hopefully, he would be busting the Python ring as Batman a few weeks from now with Gordon’s SWAT unit after he got the commissioner the evidence he needed.

The house lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show, and Bruce settled in for a boring performance. Some men were pole dancers, others were simply strippers. A pair of acrobat lovers came out in the middle of the show and Bruce had to admit they were intriguing. As a bisexual man himself, he could certainly appreciate the sensuality of it all, but nothing had aroused him yet. Sex shows had never been his thing anyway since they seemed too cheap and empty. Bruce took a sip of his carefully watered-down drink. If the last 45 minutes were anything to go by, watching Clark’s act wasn’t going to be anything special.

A stagehand brought out a sturdy wooden chair and placed it just left of center stage. The lights went out for a second and when they eased back up, it was in a dusty red tone that outlined the Man of Steel on stage. Clark stood with his back to the audience, shirtless, wearing what appeared to be tear-away chaps, a velvet cowboy hat, and onyx cowboy boots. Bruce rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Kansas to make country look sexy._ The low rouge light glimmered in light oil spread across the Clark’s skin. It highlighted his muscles in a way that made every man in the place immediately thirsty. _Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy_ started playing and Clark’s hips started swinging to the beat.

He spun around, head tipped down so the audience couldn’t see his face as he ran large hands down his magnificent bare chest. Bruce swallowed abruptly. This might be harder than he had thought. His cock twitched and started to fill as Clark threw his head back and thrust his hips into the air. He spun on the stage and his hands went up as those hips wove through the air, highlighting the sensual lines of his body. He was smooth, and his movements dripped with temptation. Bruce licked his lips as he eyed Clark’s ass, round and firm in those pants that hugged his rump and legs. Clark looked downright fuckable. _Was it hot in here_ ? Bruce’s slacks were getting tighter by the second. Clark’s foot tapped twice and he moved forward three tap-steps _._

Bruce’s eyes widened as he watched Clark expertly execute a series of shuffle steps and turns, his chest upright and his ass leading his backward grapevine. _I’m the only John Wayne left in this town. And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise because the girls are so pretty._ He swiveled around, face up, light shining on his chest. _Riding up and down Broadway on my old studly Roy, and the girls say save a horse, ride a cowboy._ Bruce was fully hard now. Clark moved with confidence, flaunting his sexuality. Slap-Clap. Hitch, heel-toe-heel. The moves were distinctly country line, but Clark had added an eroitc flair that made it look like seduction. Bruce took another sip of his drink.

_I sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of AND WE MADE LOVE._

Bruce almost choked as Clark made eye contact, slapped his own ass, and spun again on the fourth count. Bruce felt hot to the touch, but he couldn’t rip his eyes away. His cock ached with every pulse of the music and he ground the heel of his hand into his length. Bruce grit his teeth, trying to get a handle on his reaction. He was more-or-less in control. That is, until Clark ripped the chaps straight off his body, revealing a black lace thong. The lingerie was barely covering his rather large member, and even though it was obviously made for men, it wasn’t made for men like Clark. Bruce immediately got harder than he had ever been in his life, harder than he had been during his fantasy the other night.

_Clark decided on the thong? What had possessed him to wear that?_

Men whistled and howled as Clark gracefully straddled the chair with his ass to the audience, giving them a good view of how the tiny string nestled between his firm cheeks. The globes of his ass gyrated as he ground down on the chair and thrust back up. While he thrust, Clark flexed his arms, ensuring that everyone saw all the muscle in his limbs and back. It only took a quick glance to his right and left for Bruce to realize that most of the men around him were jacking off. Well…..that was….hmm. Bruce wasn’t doing much better, honestly. Pressing himself through his slacks, Bruce recognized that he wasn’t really exerting any more self-control than the sex-crazed men surrounding him.

Bruce sucked air in through his teeth as Clark slid off the chair and bent over seductively, pulling his cheeks apart and lewdly baring his lace-covered hole for all to see. A sharp streak of jealousy ripped through the Dark Knight. He alone should be privy to such sights. He alone should get to view such a beautiful part of such a beautiful man. Good thing that thong was in place. When Clark turned around, he had a prominent erection that stretched the lace obscenely. That’s when Bruce understood. _Clark is getting off on this. He’s aroused by the chance to be sexual in front of others, turned on by showing off his body._ The knowledge that Clark was excited by displaying himself lit Bruce on fire and he allowed his legs to fall open. The pressure on his cock was almost too much as he watched his own personal porn fantasy come to life. If Bruce wasn’t careful, he was going to come in his pants.

Clark threw his head back and trailed one hand down his chest before pinching a nipple. A crimson flush spread across his pectorals and his cock visibly twitched. As the song came to an end, Clark grasped his own member through the lace and jacked it in time with the music. Bruce watched Clark’s chest start to heave and the audience lost all sanity, cheering filthy words. Bruce didn’t blink as Clark spread his legs, arched his back sinfully, and ejaculated straight through the fabric covering his member. As his hot cum splattered all over the stage in front of him, the lights went black again.

Bruce felt like he had been hit with a bat as all of the air left his lungs. _Clark just came on stage._ Bruce could hear the sound of men around him finishing and he grit his teeth, willing his erection to go down in his pants. Clark would need him to do his part now and he needed that blood in his brain, not his dick. After a few moments and a couple of hasty breathing exercises, he was flaccid enough to stand up and go to the room where performers lounged, waiting for customers to pay for private time. By the time he got there, three other men were crowded around Clark, who looked more flustered now than he had ever been in his life. Bruce could hear each of them trying to outbid each other for Clark’s company. Bruce sauntered up to the group.

“Gentlemen, I’m prepared to offer this gorgeous incubus twice as much as any of you can _think_ to pay.”

His tone brooked no argument.

One of them eyed him. “Bitch, you think you can outbid us all?”

A second man elbowed the first.

“Idiot. That’s Bruce Wayne. Besides, you think I’d share with you?”

The three of them hesitantly slunk away from Clark, and Bruce smirked. No one was getting their hands on his prize. Clark dipped his face shyly under the hat as he grabbed Bruce’s hand and led him to a private room.

 _Prize? Wait, no. Teammate._ He had a job to do. Clark’s performance had been incredible, but that’s all it was: a performance. When they slipped into a private room, Bruce took a cursory glance. It looked like a luxuriously furnished hotel room for two with thick rugs and a massive bed that dominated the room. Bruce kept his eyes on the far wall as he spoke, not trusting himself to look at Clark.

“Thanks for getting me this far. I’ll slip out to the computer room just down the hall and gather what I need and be right back, then we can leave. Mission completed.”

He slipped a glance at Clark, whose face looked a little downcast.

“Yeah, mission completed. I guess I’ll wait here.”

 

∞

The Man of Steel forced his hands to relax as he watched the clock on the nightstand. Bruce said it was only going to take him about five minutes to complete the reconnaissance part of the mission and it had only been three. This was going to be fine. Clark glanced down at his soiled thong and blushed. Having an orgasm on stage hadn’t been a planned part of his routine, but he had found himself so deeply aroused by the act of erotic dancing that he almost couldn’t help himself. The audience had loved it, and the look in Bruce’s eyes had been worth it. He had seen the other man struggling with his composure and that knowledge lit the fire of hope in Clark’s heart. He was sick of this game, the two of them pretending like they could put aside their attraction for the sake of the mission; the ultimate sacrifice.

Clark didn’t want to sacrifice his love _or_ his feelings. While he was almost certain that Bruce saw them as a liability, Clark saw them as a strength. His bond to Batman was what motivated him and kept him going and it was high time the strength and power of that bond came out in the open. Clark was certain that Bruce reciprocated his feelings. He could hear the other man’s heartbeat quicken in his presence, and he could see Bruce’s eyes dilate in arousal when he got too close. They both deserved to be happy, but one of them had to make the first move. Clark sighed heavily, knowing that if he left it to Bruce, they would die before anything happened. This mission had presented the perfect opportunity for him to show Bruce what a physical relationship between the two of them could look like. Rao knew their hearts were already intimately intertwined and the thought of being physically intimate with Bruce had Clark hardening in the lingerie again.

Bruce slipped into the room, a smug smile that betrayed his success etched into his handsome features. Clark breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was almost too easy. I appreciate your help getting past the guards and keeping an insider’s lookout.”

Clark tossed his hat to the side and ruffled his hands through his hair. He could see Bruce watching, so Clark rand his hand down his chest again, a little more casually than he had on stage.

“You’re welcome. It was nothing.”

He watched Bruce swallow.

“Your performance, it was really…convincing.”

_It was now or never._

Clark crossed the room until he was standing right in front of Bruce, breathing the same air. He listened to Bruce’s heart pick up speed as he placed his hand on the other man’s hip, dangerously close to the outline of Bruce’s hardening cock.  

“It wasn’t a performance.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

Clark drew his own hips even closer so he could rub their erections together through the fabric. When Bruce gasped, Clark leaned into his ear.

“It wasn’t a performance. I was dancing. For you.”

Bruce’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and his voice came out in a choked tone. “For me?”

Clark’s chuckle was low and seductive. “Yes Bruce. You were the only one I really wanted to see me like that. I danced that song, knowing that you would be watching it all.”

He cupped Bruce’s face gently, giving him lots of time to protest before he claimed the other man’s lips with his own. Bruce’s mouth opened to him immediately. He was hot, and eager, and desperate. Overjoyed, Clark surged against his partner as his hands tore Bruce’s expensive clothing straight off his body. He wasn’t going to second-guess this or take it slow after so many years of emotional edging. He pulled back slightly to admire Bruce’s perfect body, taking in his corded muscle and twitching cock before looking back up at Bruce’s face.

Bruce’s eyes were ablaze when they met his.

“This wasn’t in my contingency plans for this mission.”

Clark laughed as Bruce tore away his soiled lingerie he laid his hands on Bruce’s hips.

“Fuck your contingency plans.” He slid one hand over Bruce’s throbbing member.

The bat gasped and thrust up into his palm.

“No. fuck _me_.”

Clark hissed through his teeth. “Are you sure?”

Bruce growled as Clark’s thumb smeared his precum around the head.

“God damnit yes. I’ve been sure about that for a long time.”

It was Clark’s turn to be caught off guard. “How long?”

Bruce growled. “Less talk more action Kent.”

In a whirl of superspeed, Clark tossed Bruce onto the bed and zipped right back with lube in hand. He wasted no time in coating a few fingers before brushing one over Bruce’s hole. It twitches prettily as he pushed the first finger in. The man beneath him thrust back greedily.

“Kryptonians must have a long refractory period if you’re taking it this slow” the bat goaded.

Clark huffed as he shoved two fingers into Bruce’s hole and scissored them in a motion that had Bruce’s hips moving to meet his hand.

“On the contrary B. We have incredible refractory periods.”

Clark withdrew his fingers and took his hard cock in hand, teasing the tip over Bruce’s pucker.

Bruce glared at him over his shoulder. “Show me.”

Clark’s eyebrow hiked. Bruce liked a little pain with his pleasure? _Yeah, that fit._

In one smooth motion, he wrapped his arms around the other man and hoisted him up before slamming him down on his own painful erection. Bruce grunted loudly, his back arching up at the sudden fullness. Clark gave the bat mere seconds to adjust before he started thrusting. He settled into a rhythm that was hard and a shade past fast. Bruce’s head tipped back on his shoulder as Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce’s chest.

“That’s it Kal. Right….Right there!”

Bruce’s body jerked like a live wire when Clark found his prostate. Clark growled, some primal response to his partner’s pleasure as he thrust aggressively. Between their combined desire and Clark’s superhuman strength, it was all Bruce could do to just hang on for the ride.

“You were so _erotic_ on stage Kal. I just kept thinking about how much I wanted you all to myself.”

“No one else is getting this B.”

Bruce was panting now. “Are you going to give me everything?”

_Bruce liked dirty talk too?_

“I’m going to come in that sweet ass of yours, pump you full until you can’t take any more.”

Bruce wouldn’t have fessed up to the wine what escaped his throat.

“Kal, I’m going to-”

“Me too Bruce.”

Bruce went over the edge first, jerking into Clark’s arms as his cock twitched and splattered all over the sheets. Clark felt Bruce’s internal muscles milking him through the throws of the other man’s orgasm and he fell over the edge after his new lover. Wave after wave of ecstasy flew through the Kryptonian as he emptied himself into Bruce. It took a few minutes before his body was done and he came down off the high. Bruce took a deep breath and leaned back into his partner.

“I want you to promise me something Clark.”

“What’s that B?”

“That your dances will only be for me from here on out. I’ve been told I’m rather possessive.”

Clark smiled into Bruce’s shoulder. “Sure thing Bruce, but you owe me another black lace thong.”


End file.
